


Les Quatre Premiers

by TerresDeBrume



Series: La Saga des Elfes. [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Français | French, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Peter Jackson fait des films, <i>Potins</i> publie des articles, et Legolas ne sait plus ou se mettre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Quatre Premiers

**Author's Note:**

> Petite pièce inspirée par un défi du Poney Fringant, mais que j'ai du couper parce que 1,000 mots d'intro sur un défi qui approche déjà des trois mille, c'est trop long xD
> 
> L'histoire peut se lire seule, mais elle est reliée à ma fic longue en cours, _Plus Seul_ à laquelle elle finira peut-être ou peut-être pas par être intégrée.
> 
> Les dialogues sont en italiques car en Sindarin.

_Le dix décembre dernier, les studios New Line Cinema révélaient au grand public leur toute dernière adaptation en date tirée des_ Livres des Valar _. Trente ans après le succès planétaire du_ Seigneur des Anneaux _, (première excursion cinématographique dans l’un des plus anciens textes de l’humanité) vingt ans après l’explosion que fut_ Le Hobbit _et bientôt cinq ans après que le public se soit attendri sur_ Beren & Lùthien _, Peter Jackson, aujourd’hui âgé de soixante-dix ans, revient pour nous éblouir avec une nouvelle série tirée du_ Silmarilion _:_ La Naissance d’Arda. __

 _A l’occasion de la première mondiale à Wellington, lieu de tournage privilégié, les studios ont organisé une conférence de presse réunissant les acteurs Maxwell Doherty (Melkor) et Greg Desquire (Manwë); ainsi que le réalisateur et instigateur de ce projet; qu’il a baptisé son ‘requiem’ et dont il dit qu’il n’en verra pas la fin (il est vrai que l’adaptation des contes de l’Ancien Monde se réparti déjà sur pas moins de cinq film de plus de deux heures chacun); le très admiré Peter Jackson._

 _La première partie de la conférence s’est déroulée dans l’ordre le plus absolu, malgré les cris admiratifs de la foule massée devant le cinéma, et acteurs comme réalisateur se sont montrés dynamiques et pleins d’enthousiasme. L’évènement choc de la soirée, cependant, ne fut ni leur apparition, ni même le film en lui-même, qui devrait pourtant recevoir un excellent accueil critique comme public._

 _En effet, PJ avait promis à ses fans « une petite surprise » pour la seconde partie des interviews, retransmises en direct sur des écrans géants à’ l’extérieur du bâtiment._

 _Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise à nous, petits journalistes people invités à la dernière minute, lorsque le rideau rouge s’est écarté pour laisser entrer… Legolas Vertefeuille lui-même. Oui, oui mes poussins, vous avez parfaitement entendu! Le Seigneur de Vertbois-le-Grand, qui fut un consultant privilégié de l’équipe du_ Seigneur des Anneaux _sous le pseudonyme de Leig Vertbois, puis des autres films de PJ sous son identité réelle, avait quitté sa forêt, loin au nord de la Suède, pour venir prêter main forte à ses collègues. Peter Jackson en a immédiatement profité pour lâcher une nouvelle bombe en annonçant qu’après sa dernière trilogie en date, il comptait s’atteler à la lourde tâche de porter à l’écran un best-seller d’un autre genre mais tout à fait lié, à savoir la biographie officielle de Sa Majesté écrite par Georg Wüncher (1922-2012):_ L’homme qui ne mourrait pas _._

 _Vous pensez bien, chères lectrices, que nous avons sauté sur l’occasion pour tenter d’en apprendre un peu plus sur le contenu du film, et notamment en ce qui concerne le sujet de la romance (après tout nous sommes des femmes et il faut bien rêver un peu, dans la vie)._

 _Sachez donc, chers amies, que son Altesse a confirmé que « le personnage principal du film » n’avait pas un cœur de glace, et qu’il s’était bel et bien laissé prendre dans les filets de « certaines personnes dont [nous pourrions] bien reconnaitre les noms »… A la question ‘ces relations étaient-elles purement platonique’ le Prince répond « Vous devrez attendre de voir pour le savoir » mais le rouge qui lui monte aussitôt aux joues confirme que nos mirettes auront de quoi se faire plaisir, aussi chères lectrices, restez fidèles à votre marchand de journaux, car ici à_ Potins _on compte bien être les premières à publier les photos_ mui caliente _de notre monarque préféré… ou tout du moins de celui qui occupera son rôle._

 _Eh oui, désolée les filles, pas plus de beauté elfique dans ce futur film que dans_ La Communauté de l’Anneau _, il faudra nous contenter d’humains. Il n’en reste pas moins qu’avec le décès prématuré d’Orlando Bloom (décédé l’an dernier dans une avalanche,_ ndlr _) qui avait décroché le rôle de Legolas dans le_ SDA _puis dans_ Le Hobbit _la place est désormais vacante, et avec tous les elfes qui feront une apparition dans les quatre films prévus pour adapter le livre de Wüncher, le casting risque d’être particulièrement serré._

 _Alors, à votre avis, qui auras l’honneur d’emporter le rôle titre et de courtiser des femmes rester dans l’histoire ? Venez voter sur notre site pour…._

Legolas haussa un sourcil en direction du paparazzi qui s’apprêtait à le photographier depuis une plante verte située dans le hall d’attente de l’aéroport. L’homme pencha la tête pour quémander une permission, et le prince des sylves la lui refusa d’un mouvement ferme du menton. Il voulait bien s’accorder quelques lectures légères (trop légères, même) mais il était hors de question qu’il laisse son image servir de publicité à des magazines people, merci bien.

Elladan, qui était parti leur acheter de quoi grignoter en attendant de nouvelles information sur leur vol (déjà retardé de plus de tprinces heures), revint s’installer à ses côté et lui tendit un paquet de chips et une bouteille de soda.

 

«  _Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose pour mériter ce genre de déjeuner ?_

 _-Non ! Non c’est seulement… Il n’y avait rien de mieux. Je suis…._

 _-Si tu prononce le mot désolé, journaliste ou pas je te casse le nez. Ca va bientôt faire six mois que tu t’excuses quatre fois par jour et cprinces-le ou non mais j’en ai plus qu’assez de t’entendre le répéter à propos de tout et rien. Tu es désolé, je suis désolé, nous sommes désolés tous les deux, c’est un fait établi, maintenant j’aimerais beaucoup qu’on passe à autre chose._  »

 

Elladan se tut et Legolas saisit son en cas de la main gauche. Le mouvement, encore raide, le fit grimacer, mais Elladan eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever l’expression, trop anxieux à l’idée de provoquer une énième dispute.

Certes, comparativement aux quatre ans de silence qui venaient de s’écouler, être dans la même pièce et se hurler à la figure constituait un véritable progrès, mais il n’en restait pas moins que chacune de ces explosions les laissaient tous les deux épuisés et en colère, Elrohir leur avait fait promettre de s’assurer que Legolas prenne autant de repos que possible. Legolas, pour une fois, n’avait pas protesté, bien conscient que seul sa nature elfique lui permettait de se considérer comme convalescent plutôt que définitivement défiguré.

 

«  _C’est encore un article sur les films de Jackson ?_ S’enquit timidement Elladan en jetant un œil au magazine sur lequel la photographie de Legolas, visage intact, s’étalait sur une bonne demi-page.

- _Oui… un peu plus d’âneries que la moyenne, ceci dit._ Legolas tendit la liasse de papier glacé à son compagnon et s’efforça de paraitre détaché tandis que le fils d’Elrond parcourait le récapitulatif de la première.

- _Euh… hum. Lorsque… lorsque tu parles du ‘personnage principal’… tu veux dire ‘le personnage principal’ ou… ?_

 _-Eh bien, il est sensé être moi._  »

 

Ce n’était pas vraiment une réponse, tout comme ça n’avait pas vraiment été une question, mais Legolas se fit la réflexion qu’Elladan ne semblait pas vouloir l’immoler sur place, ni exploser de gêne, et choisit de ne pas poursuivre la conversation car il ne se voyait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas devoir expliquer les détails de sa vie amoureuse à son meilleur ami. La complicité, d’accord, mais il y avait des limites, surtout quand le sujet était aussi délicat à aborder.

 

Parce que voyez-vous, si Legolas admettait qu’il parlait bien de lui dans cette histoire, il devrait développer, d’abord sur le fait qu’il ne s’était pas contenté de regarder pendant les quatre millénaires qu’il avait passé au milieu des humains, et ensuite sur ce qu’il avait fait exactement et avec qui.

Thranduil commençait tout juste à se faire à l’idée que Legolas aurait le côté gauche couvert de cicatrices pendant plusieurs décades ; ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de rajouter un sujet d’inquiétude à la liste plus longue que le bras qui l’accaparait déjà.

 

 

La vérité, cependant, c’était que même si Legolas n’était pas aussi ‘pur’ que les elfes de son âge encore à marier (Elladan et Elrohir, donc), les lecteurs de _Potins_ seraient probablement très déçu par ce qu’ils espéraient être les scènes sulfureuses de la vie d’un prince elfique, parce qu’en elfique, ‘sulfureux’ avant le mariage, ça n’était ni plus ni moins que ce que les humains appelaient du bécotage.

Legolas rit jaune en songeant aux différences qu’il ne manquerait pas d’observer entre les réactions de son père (et Valar _son père_ allait voir ça) et celles de ses amis humains en voyant l’énorme total de quatre premier baisers dans toute la série qui devait raconter sa vie.


End file.
